gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bureau Raid
Data Analysis Upon discovery, this page and Architect's Plans seemed to include some guesses and assumed facts, so I spent ~50+ hours replaying this heist, taking many screenshots and notes, and have come to a few assurances that these articles currently fail to mention. I will improve upon them shortly after posting, withholding some data as I'm unsure precisely how to include it, while also keeping my raw data here as proof of my findings and with an unabridged explanation. The datasheet includes every possible potential (negating 2exp Gustavo/Packie) - should anyone wish to update the datasheet, I'd be more than happy to share the file, though I must insist that they have a recent first-hand account of the specific play-through and each related variable ...I'd be particularly interested in an inexperienced bad crew for the Roof, and an inexperienced Packie for the Covert. BureauRaidDataSheet GTAV Pt1.png|Data Sheet Pt. 1 BureauRaidDataSheet GTAV Pt2.png|Data Sheet Pt. 2 BureauRaidCovertResult-GTAV-GusPac.png|Covert - Gustavo and Packie surviving. BureauRaidCovertResult-GTAV-HugPac.png|Covert - Hugh dying as 1st Gunman. BureauRaidCovertResult-GTAV-DarNor.png|Covert - Daryl surviving, Norm/Hugh dying. BureauHeistRoofResult-GTAV-EddPaiGus.png|Roof - Eddie, Paige, and Gustavo. BureauHeistRoofResult-GTAV-KarChrDar.png|Roof - Karim, Christian, and Daryl. BureauHeistRoofResult-GTAV-TalRicDar.png|Roof - Taliana, Rickie, and Daryl; best result. The take is constant @ $331,985 - it is not affected by any outside influence, such as the total FIB cut from The Paleto Score or any choice made by the player. Michael's and Lester's cuts are also both constant @ $0 and $39,839(12%) respectively. From there, the only factor is the crew cut, which in turn determines how much is left for Franklin; $149,392 - $242,346. The Covert approach includes two gunmen and is limited to a single variable where-in one of the gunman likely dies. This bares a striking resemblance to the Paleto score, however it's further complicated by the additional gunman. The selection is not random, however, and can be predicted by using a couple if-then statements. First, if the player picks a good gunman and a bad gunman, then the bad gunman will always be subjected to an explosion, which kills him - it won't matter whether they are selected as the first or second gunman. Secondly, if the player picks both good gunmen or both bad gunmen, then it's the second gunman who will always be subjected to the explosion - if both are good, the second gunman will survive ...if both are bad, the second gunman will die. Alternatively, you can find out during the mission by listening for ques; 1) the gunman who speaks up in the beginning when Franklin starts driving the firetruck will not be subjected to the explosion and 2) the gunman who speaks up after Franklin pulls the containment drive will be subjected to the explosion. The Roof approach includes three crewmen and has at least two variables for each, none of which should lead to a fatality, though it does determine the mission's difficulty. The skill of the driver seems to determine their vehicles type and punctuality. In my experience, they always start with a black van, but always arrive on time driving a covert ambulance ...however it is rumored that an inexperienced Karim will show up late, still driving the black van. The skill of the hacker seems to determine hacking helpfulness and access to the sprinkler system. In my experience, they're fairly equal when it comes to their helpfulness, but the sprinkler system might be a small problem - for Christian and an experienced Rickie, there seems to be an unknown time-counter that determines whether or not they can shut it off ...if the player moves fast enough, they should manage, which makes me wonder about an inexperienced Rickie. The skill of the gunman seems to determine parachute color and weapon choice. Whether the parachute is black or rainbow in color, it doesn't seem to have an obvious consequence, other than some unique dialogue for the rainbow, while the gun quality merely determines the gunman's usefulness during the shootout(s) ...they'll never die, but a bad gunman and an unskilled player will have serious difficulties getting through this approach. Given the low take overall, the crew experience tends to be a higher priority during this heist. This leads most players to choose the Roof, as it involves one more crew-member and rules out the chance of a fatality. However, the Roof interestingly provides the highest potential cut as well, by using Taliana, Rickie, and Daryl. Dsurian 10:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Get Outta Jail Free Card Easter Egg When Michael and Franklin drive to heist start place (from Lester's factory), Franklin will say "Where's my Jail Free card?" which is reference to "Get Outta Jail Free Card" in GTA 1